BAM Can We Try, Again, Please?
by Mello-83
Summary: AU What happens once Bianca returns from Pine Valley severals months after Maggie tried to win her back @ the beginning of the year. 2007
1. Chapter 1

**BAM** ~ **Can**'**t** **We** **Try, Again, Please**?...

(**tentative** **title, this might already be a title to a BAM story so if anyone knows for sure pls. let me know and i'll change it**)

**BAM** **Angst**/**Love**

**Part 1**

This story is...i'm not quite sure what to call it...probably a ficlette, or maybe more like random semi-organized musings?

it's gonna be my 1st real attempt at BAM angst, i loves my BAM 2 be 2gether, but i will try my best to not rush it

(crossing my fingers & toes & eyes ;D) anyway, i was really missing BAM, as i always do, but i'm still working on several

of my other BAM stories but this idea just sort of materialized after watching a clip of pratt falls on yt & glancing over a

couple of my favorite BAM stories by other writers. i'm not quite sure where this story is going, or if it will always make

much sense to anyone other than me, but if you would; just indulge a middle-aged BAM fanatic like myself, I'd appreciate it :)

Also, much feedback is needed for this one. thanx!

**fancy** **meeting** **you** **here**

Maggie walked into Cafe Lotrek for her morning cup of coffee. And was inexplicably struck by the presence

of someone she thought she once knew quite well. Putting the feeling aside, she continued toward the long line of patrons, but as she stood there waiting her turn she couldn't help but ponder the notion that the woman standing, onetwothreefour...nine people ahead of her was...

one week prior

"Okay, Maggie, what do you want to wear today, uhm," the little brunette asked herself, skimming thru her tiny closet for a killer outfit, she had a blind date, not of her own choosing but a friend of hers, Bridgette, set her up, yet again, with some woman from the office where she works.

the night before

"Maggie, she's beautiful and smart and funny, you will love her, no?" the tall blonde woman husked out in a thick french accent, twirling at the long strand of hair that was softly draped down the side of her face.

"No, Bridge, I probably won't love her, just like I didn't love any of the other random women you've tried to hook me up with," the short sexy woman said as she sat back in the plushness of the oversized chair, at their favorite cafe.

"Non, mon ami, she is not some "random" woman as you call her. She is very much, how do you say,...strong, no, ah...she is her own woman, very intelligent, stands up for herself, she always goes, how do you americans say...goes toe to toe with anyone that she does not agree with; especially the chauvenistic men in our office. If she wasn't so tall, I would go after her myself but as you know I prefer the short sassy type, much like yourself," the leggy woman stated coyly giving Maggie a warm smile in the process.

"Yes, I know, Bridgette, it hasn't been that long since our short lived dating life ended, we had fun though, right," making a statement rather than asking for validation, "at last I did, but you know I couldn't because I..." Maggie's mind trailing off to her past life...

......

The little brunette being brought out of her musings by "excusez-moi, but the line is moving, no," a harsh french voice from behind her barked, projecting her hand towards the front of them.

"Oh, sor-ry," the scrappy little woman bit back. Snaking her head around the people in front of her, Maggie hoped to get a better glimpse of the dark haired woman that looked, no, actually felt more like the woman she loved, loves from her past. She really couldn't see the woman because she had on a large brimmed black hat

that shadowed her features, but it was this incredibly intense, instinctive knawing at her insides that made her believe that she knew that woman.

......

"I know Maggie, I was, am, not your type. Well the height I have but the hair and eye coloring is a bit to light for your taste, no," her friend queried with melancholy, already knowing the answer.

"Tall with dark hair and eyes and fair skin. I guess that's just my preference, or curse," Maggie said out loud, while thinking to herself, "will I forever be burdened by the fact that I was the one who completely destroyed my life; my family," and at times that was just way too much for any one person to deal with.

"Mon Cherie, are you okay, what are your thoughts," the attractive blonde asked.

"Just that,...I don't know about these blind dates, Bridge, I'm honestly just not that interested," the tiny brunette sighed, bringing the mug of caramel colored goodness to her full lips and taking a slow sip.

"Maggie, I promise you, Mizette, is different, she is most definitely your type. Dark hair and eyes with a fair complexion just like-"

"Um, I get it," Maggie, cutting her friend's words off, giving her a knowing glare as she set her mug on the small table situated between them.

......

Sitting at a small cozy booth waiting for her date to arrive. A few moments later the shorter woman happen to glance over at the entrance of the restaurant and saw her...the hostess was showing the dark haired woman to where her party was seated. "Wow, she is beautiful," the little brunette said only loud enough for her to hear, then looking up into dark sparkling orbs, -- I'm sorry, where are my manners, please have a seat," Maggie gesturing with her hand to the spot directly across from her. Once the other woman was settled, Maggie started in with, "So, you work with Bridgette, do you? And it's Mizette, isn't it? That's a beautiful name, different, exotic, like Bi-uhm, would you like to see a menu?"

"Oui, yes, I do work with Bridgette, she is a very lovely woman, smart, funny, full of excitement. And thank you

for the compliment on my name some people say it reminds them of Lisette, from those vampire novels," the brunette said gracing the smaller woman with a bright smile.

"Oh~My~God, she does like look-I mean, she could be her french twin," Maggie mused to herself.

......

Once again Maggie was annoyed with the grating sound of the french woman standing behind her, "the line, it is moving, go!" the irritated lady ground out.

"LISTEN, woman, don't - talk - to - me - like - that," the equally irate american sparked in reply, pointing a angry finger in the native woman's scowling face.

By this time the woman that had been the object of Maggie's fixation earlier had over heard along with most of the cafe, the two women's shouting match. The woman turning her head slightly to the right so she could hear a little more of what the scuffle was all about. "That voice sounds so familiar," the somewhat tall, shapely woman said to herself.

"If you do not want to be in the line, then just get the hell out of it or move your ass...AmAcricain stupide," the Parisian said sharply, with a somewhat contented smirk on her face.

"Did you just call me stupid? ~ Oh, you want to start something with me this early in the morning, huh!" Maggie ground out heatedly.

The brunette's eavesdropping was interrupted with, "Bonjour, peut je vous aident," the young man said in a pleasant tone.

"Um, yes, hello, I'd like a latte with skim milk, please," the woman spoke gently to the person that was taking her order.

"Will that be all today?"

"Yes, the woman said, definitely recognizing the raised voice.

"What if I did, what will you do -- ce qui?" the french lady with the mid-legth twill gray jacket queried in a menacing sort of way.

"Are you threatening me? Were you born completely insane or did you just develop that condition since we've been standing in line because I know you do not want a piece of me?" Maggie stated firmly, glaring directly into the slightly taller woman's blue eyes, pretty much accepting the woman's invitation to a cat fight.

People started turning around to see what all the commotion was all about, and as the feisty brunette was also turning in the crowd's direction it gave the woman that Maggie had been having words with a chance to slide around and try and ease her way in front of the tiny lady, but she was caught dead in her tracks by the doctor in the making.

Grabbing the taller woman's arm, Maggie barked, "Where the hell do you think you're going you're behind me broad!" Pulling the woman back to her original spot.

"Let go of me you little...little...plus commun!" The woman hurled.

"First you call me stupid, now you call me a commoner, ohhh...lady, and I use the term ver-y loosely. I'm go-" Maggie's speech was interrupted by a soft calming voice, one that she hadn't heard in a long time but one she was all too familiar with...

"Hi, Maggie."

TBC...maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Can We Try, Again, Please?...**

*it s/b Can We...instead of Can't We...as it's listed in the story title, my bad:)

**Part 2**

_**oh, i thought you were...?**_

"Hi, Maggie," a soft familiar voice lulled out.

Maggie quickly spun around, desperately, hoping to see the woman whom was the only one that, to this day, truly and completely possessed her heart.

"Bian-" the shorter woman's wish, unfortunately, wasn't granted. Instead of the woman of her dreams standing before her, it was the woman of her nightmares, "Cecelia, wha-I thought you went back to the states?" the little brunette said in a slightly surprised yet dismissive tone as she steadied herself by shifting the weight of her right foot forward.

"I'm doing well, how are you?" The woman with the large brimmed black hat and a hand filled with a cup of hot steaming latte, replied,

a genuine smile planted on her lightly rouge colored lips.

"I'm not really in the mood to chat right now, Cecelia, as you can see, so I'll cut to the chase, **what do you want?**" The smaller lady said roughly.

A small smirk traced the woman's mouth then she spoke, "Really, Maggie, I didn't come over here to cause trouble, I just wanted to stop and say hello...see how you've been doing, is that a crime?" The slightly taller woman queried in a gentle tone.

"It is if you-**shit!**" Maggie yelled, for the rude french woman the little brunette had been arguing with had snuck past her as well as two others all because Cecelia's un-welcomed interruption had distracted her from keeping focused on the situation at hand. "Now look what you did, that broad wormed her way in front of me along with those other people...agh! I'm just gonna go," Maggie ground out, as she headed towards the door. Mumbling to herself, the petite woman was furious by now and just needed to get away from her current environment, present company very much included.

"Maggie, please, wait...we really do need to talk?..."

The almost doctor turning again on her high heels, a slight tilt of her head to the left giving the other woman a curious and agitated glare saying, "What in the hell could we possibly have to say to one another ~ huh?" Stepping closer to the woman that she'd ruined her life with, "how I screwed up my life, by f**king you, instead of truly trying to work out my problems with _the woman I loved, cherished_..._**still do**_...well, that's not going to happen. What could you possibly tell to me Cecelia that would make me want to sit down and have a conversation with you now or at any other time for that matter. You know," running her hand thru her hair..."when I first walked in here I thought" '_How could I have believed she was my..._' the little brunette mentally chastising herself for such a faux pas, "muh, I thought you were...?"

"Bianca, Bi-an-ca," the lanky dark blonde cooed, using her fingers, crawling up the brunette's arm, to gently persuade the woman into waking then saying, "I've got a surprise for you?...

The dark haired beauty's sleep slowly betraying her as she twisted herself into the fetal position before softly saying, "Mmuhm, what is it?"

"Maggie, I know you blame me for the break up between you and Bi-"

Cut off by the shorter woman, "Don't you dare speak her name," an intense acrimonious glare finding it's way to the other woman,

"you're not fit to have her name cross your treacherous lips, Cecelia," the soon to be doctor croaked out, clutching her over-sized hand bag tighter to her small frame before carrying on, "you don't ever ~ let Bianca's name come out of your lying mouth, ever again, do you hear me," the tanned woman commanded then briskly walked away.

The small brunette walked along the Seine River, attempting to calm her frayed nerves. The breeze and the mild rustling of the blueish-greenish-gray water assisted beautifully as a balm from the events that had transpired a bit earlier in the morning. And as Maggie crept along watching the people; lovers strolling by arm~n~arm, she couldn't help but think about Bianca. Wondering if she was really doing as well as all those over-priced Parisian gossip rags said she was. She knew she wasn't, she was miserable; even after all these months, she couldn't get over her, couldn't move on from the life that she and the curvaceous brunette shared along with their little Munchie.

_**...15 months past...**_

_Reluctantly stretching an arm out to reach the alarm clock that was blaring in her ears, groggily, "Shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP!" She finally shouted, then quieting herself as not to disturb the other woman, "sssh, Maggie, before you wake your babies," the compact brunette said aloud in a soft tone as she smiled to herself stumbling out of bed and haphazardly making her way to the master bath before going to check on her little munchkin._

_Once Maggie fed Miranda and gave her her bath they went back upstairs to awaken their own version of Sleeping Beauty._

_Splank! "Muhm Mauma," went the sound of the littlest brunette's hand when it struck the side of her mommy's face and a sweet purr as she called out to her mommy, "Ow! Ah, hi baby," Bianca cooed to her daughter then threw a loving smile to her lover, "Good morning," the sleepy brunette offered, her large expressive orbs flickering open then shutting again as she released a dreamy sigh and a heartfelt smile at the two women in her life._

_"Oh, sweetie, not so hard," Maggie said warmly gently taking the little girl's hand and kissing it as she eyed the dark haired woman with love and a hearty, "Goood mornin' to you too, sleepy head, and it's about time you woke up, most of the morning is gone," the shorter woman stated, displaying her very sexy lop-sided grin as she sat on the edge of the bed with the munchkin nestled in her lap. _

_Sitting up in the bed, her elbows holding her in support. Bianca couldn't help the slow all consuming smile that invaded the lower half her face. She was just so damned happy. She had her daughter safely back in her life as well as the woman of her dreams. Everything she's always wanted and needed right there in front of her; within arms reach._

_"What's with that goofy smile about?" Maggie asked, while she played peek-a-boo with Miranda._

_"I'm just...happy. Can't I smile if I'm happy," the brunette stated teasingly as she wiped the sleep from her right eye, then tenderly caressed the side of her little girl's cheek as she sat up completely, propping herself up with her's and the smaller brunette's pillows._

_"Uh buuu" cooed little Miranda to her mommy then leaned back into her other mommy's chest as she giggled joyously from her mom's touch. And that feeling of pure joy Miranda felt from that one gesture reverberated thru the tiny woman's entire being like a jolt of lightening, her heart skipping a few beats as she allowed the feeling to wash over her as well. _

_"Now who's sportin' a goofy smile?" Bianca queried with great affection to the small woman that was timidly stroking and kissing her baby girl on the temple._

_"Huh...well, I guess...I'm happy too," Maggie said with contentment in her voice, "uhm, ya know, I was just going to get ready ~ so will you w-" _

_The petite brunette didn't even have to finish her statement, "Yes, of course I'll watch our daughter while you take your shower. It's just to bad the munchie is awake...we could...," gracing Maggie with a seductive smile. _

_Clearing her throat before replying, "Yeah, that've been nice, very nice," the pint-sized doctor in training perked out leaning in and sensually kneading the taller woman's forearm as her sienna colored eyes melded with dark chocolate ones, expressing ~ everything they both felt for each other all at once. The tiny brunette scooting in closer as Bianca also moved forward with the munchie situated lovingly in the middle, both women angling their body's for a much needed passion-filled good morning..._

Kiss on the forehead brought a pleasant sigh to the brunette as she turned slightly to lean into it a bit more, then tried to shake the memory of the dream she'd just had about her ex, and how happy they once were, before she gave her current girlfriend a proper kiss on the lips then brought a weak yet affectionate smile to her face.

_**to be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Can We Try, Again, Please?...**

**Part 3**

_**previously...**_

_...The small brunette walked along the Seine River, attempting to calm her frayed nerves. The breeze and the mild rustling of the blueish-greenish-gray water assisted beautifully as a balm from the events that had transpired a bit earlier in the morning. And as Maggie crept along watching the people; lovers strolling by arm~n~arm, she couldn't help but think about Bianca. Wondering if she was really doing as well as all those over-priced Parisian gossip rags said she was. She knew she wasn't, she was miserable; even after all these months, she couldn't get over her, couldn't move on from the life that she and the curvaceous brunette shared along with their little Munchie. ..._

_...Once Maggie fed Miranda and gave her her bath they went back upstairs to awaken their own version of Sleeping Beauty._

_Splank! "Muhm Mauma," went the sound of the littlest brunette's hand when it struck the side of her mommy's face and a sweet purr as she called out to her mommy, "Ow! Ah, hi baby," Bianca cooed to her daughter then threw a loving smile to her lover, "Good morning," the sleepy brunette offered, her large expressive orbs flickering open then shutting again as she released a dreamy sigh and a heartfelt smile at the two women in her life._

_"Oh, sweetie, not so hard," Maggie said warmly gently taking the little girl's hand and kissing it as she eyed the dark haired woman with love and a hearty, "Goood mornin' to you too, sleepy head, and it's about time you woke up, most of the morning is gone," the shorter woman stated, displaying her very sexy lop-sided grin as she sat on the edge of the bed with the munchkin nestled in her lap. _

_Sitting up in the bed, her elbows holding her in support. Bianca couldn't help the slow all consuming smile that invaded the lower half her face. She was just so damned happy. She had her daughter safely back in her life as well as the woman of her dreams. Everything she's always wanted and needed right there in front of her; within arms reach. ..._

_...The petite brunette didn't even have to finish her statement, "Yes, of course I'll watch our daughter while you take your shower. It's just to bad the munchie is awake...we could...," gracing Maggie with a seductive smile. _

_Clearing her throat before replying, "Yeah, that've been nice, very nice," the pint-sized doctor in training perked out leaning in and sensually kneading the taller woman's forearm as her sienna colored eyes melded with dark chocolate ones, expressing ~ everything they both felt for each other all at once. The tiny brunette scooting in closer as Bianca also moved forward with the munchie situated lovingly in the middle, both women angling their body's for a much needed passion-filled good morning..._

_...Kiss on the forehead brought a pleasant sigh to the brunette as she turned slightly to lean into it a bit more, then tried to shake the memory of the dream she'd just had about her ex, and how happy they once were, before she gave her current girlfriend a proper kiss on the lips then brought a weak yet affectionate smile to her face. ..._

_**i don't know why i can't get over you...**_

**"Hey, good morning," wiping the sleep from her eyes, "what time is it?" The brunette inquired with a friendly ember. **"It's just about 8 am. How'd you sleep...you looked pretty peaceful, if I do say so myself." The lanky blonde said gently pushing back some stray hairs from the brunette's face. Bianca didn't answer right away, she needed a few seconds to figure out exactly what to say to her girlfriend. _'I mean can I tell you I had a dream about my ex? The very ex that totally broke my heart and destroyed our family, the ex that I spent months, months trying to get over...getting over, but deep in my soul will never be over. Can I tell you that, Reese.'_ Bianca mused to herself thoughtfully then proceeded to tell the biggest lie imaginable. "I was dreaming about us, honey ~ you and me," Bianca said in a weak voice and a forced smile.

**Maggie found herself sitting on one of the few concrete benches that were placed close to the river bank, **not quite sure how she got there, but pleased that she did, because she was still reeling from that incredibly wonderful flashback from a few moments ago. So much so that she thought she might pass out from simply remembering what a beautiful life she, the brunette and the ruler of both women's heart's, the Miss Miranda "Munchie" Montgomery shared.

"Bonjour, Maggie," a voice spoke with a delicate french accent, as the short haired brunette looked up, "I...I, excuse moi, I didn't mean to bother you, I saw you sitting here... by yourself and thought I'd say hello to you, but it seems that you we-"

Maggie timidly cut the woman off by gesturing to her to sit down, taking a slight breath, "Hey, Mizette, how are you? Ya know I'd been meaning to call you after our date last week. I just... I suppose I just got caught up with classes and work." Maggie wasn't lying she had been busy with work and school but she was also very aware that Mizette was interested in her for more than just a few laughs and a couple of rolls in the hay, and no matter how good that might be and Maggie was sure that they would be; Maggie is a _**hellava good lover**_, every woman; and in her past man, she'd been with sexually thought so...told her so... including the love of her life. But, Maggie's heart wasn't really into being with any other woman except Bianca and in her mind and her own self inflicted battered and bruised heart there wouldn't be anyone else for her but Bianca Christine Montgomery, regardless of how hard she tried to get over her, the doe-eyed voluptuous brunette that she first laid eyes on nearly six years ago was not one you could get over easily or otherwise.

Watching her daughter pick at her breakfast and being concerned because Miranda wasn't eating and actually looked kind of sad, asked, "Sweetie, are you okay, what's wrong ~ you don't like the pancakes Reese made for you?"

The little girl looked at the semi-fluffy cakey items on her plate then looked to her mother then the cook of the meal in question then back to her mom, then quietly said, "They look different than the ones Ma~the other lady made," Miranda spoke in soft voice then shrugged. Miranda remembered who Maggie was, she couldn't forget her other mommy. But she also knew how sad her mommy would get any time she mentioned Maggie's name, quite astute for a little girl, but Miranda was Bianca's daughter, very sensitive and aware of other people's feelings.

Bianca didn't know what to say to that but Reese caught an instant attitude at the mention of the brunette's ex. Bianca seeing the hurt and anger in the dark blonde's eyes and trying to cut off any unnecessary argument before it can start. "Reese, honey, Miranda was just saying that um, she's not used to pancakes without the smiley face, right sweetie?" The somewhat frazzled brunette slightly coaxing her little girl into agreeing with the sentiment, which was true but also a cheap attempt at once again avoiding the obvious where her feelings for Maggie were concerned.

"Bianca, you shouldn't use Miranda to try and avoid the subject of Maggie?" Reese hated even speaking Bianca's ex's name. She knew that although Bianca denied it vehemently Maggie still held a special place in the brunette's heart. It was evident every time someone would bring up Maggie's name, the look in Bianca's eye; the hurt, confusion and yes, the love. Even Reese knew that Bianca still loved Maggie deeply, but she also believed that in time she could win the brunette over completely. Although they had only been together; as a couple, for two months and only dated briefly; one month to be exact, before officially becoming an item. Reese knew about Bianca's past loves, it was public knowledge with the dark haired beauty being the head of Cambias Industries and the daughter of the internationally known business woman, Erica Kane. But like the other women in Bianca's past Reese got to know Bianca and fell in love with who _**she**_ was, as a person in her own right, not the celebrity version of Bianca Montgomery but the real woman, every pimple and blemish, so to speak.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about Reese," the brunette stumbled over her statement as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and heaved herself from her chair to go over to the cabinet and retrieve the squeeze tube of strawberry preserve that she purchased at the grocers yesterday then walked to the other side of the table where her daughter was sipping on her orange juice; _seemily_ oblivious to what the two women were specifically talking about, although it was a safe bet it was Maggie, especially since that blonde woman kept saying her name.

"Come on, Bianca, you know good and damned well what I'm talking about. It's about your constant avoidance in talking about..._**your ex!**_" The oddly shaped woman hurled out.

"Well, you know what, Reese, for starters I'd appreciate you not cursing in front of my daughter and I'd also prefer if you wouldn't raise your voice at me over a subject that's so far removed from the present," the brunette said in a mildly shaky voice.

The blonde woman was now livid. She just wanted Bianca to be honest about her feelings for Maggie, instead of pretending that she never existed. "Okay, Bianca, if you don't want to talk about her then fine, we won't." The blonde calming down some, thinking maybe a little reverse psychology would do the trick.

"Good. I...I told you that I was over her when we decided to become a couple," a deep meaningful breath, "and I am. Mag~Maggie's my past," moving toward the other woman, "and you're my present and hopefully future, Reese," Bianca said gently offering a warm gaze, then continued,... "I only want to be with you, okay." Bianca ended her statement giving the blonde a warm smile and a loving peck on the cheek before turning her attention back to her daughter and her thoughts back the one person to whom was responsible for this little verbal scrimmage in the first place, the soon to be **Dr. Maggie Stone**.

"Are you sure I'm not disturbing you, Maggie. I can go and we ca~"

Interceded by the short haired brunette, "No, Mizette, I...I'm sorry, stay, please, I'm just a little preoccupied by everything I've got to get done within the next two days then on Wednesday I have my ACGME Competencies mid-term. And my first class in about an hour," Looking down at her watch, the one Bianca had given to her for their 6 month anniversary over a year and a half ago...

..._"Hey, baby, I'm home," the short auburn haired woman calling out to her girlfriend, then all of the sudden she spotted it; a small orange pouch on the coffee table, "what's this?" Maggie said aloud to herself, or so she thought, her girlfriend was hiding behind the accent wall that led into the semi-formal dining area. The little woman's curiosity getting the better of her; she couldn't resist going over to the bright colored item, the color she liked most of all. Picking up the little suede bag and looking around the room to see if Bianca was anywhere within eye shot; seeing she wasn't, she then began prying the pouch open with her thumb and index finger questioning herself, "Now what could you be, muhm?" Working the item out of the pouch and realizing that whatever this thing is was wrapped in yet another heavier suede cloth. _

_"Okay B, what on earth is this? The small woman mused to herself yet again as she started unraveling the velvety material. Once the item was revealed a loud roar of joy was heard thru-out the penthouse, "Bianca, Baby, where are you, I need to see, right now!" The older woman squealed cheerfully as she ogled the somewhat unique piece of jewelry then rushed toward the stairs only to be stop by the sound of her other half's gentle voice, "Hey sexy, where're ya goin'?" Bianca said playfully watching Maggie turn around, greeting her at the bottom step. "Hi, baa~bee," moving closer to the brunette, "is this delicious piece of bling bling pour moi and what's the occasion? Maggie said excitedly, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck, waiting for an answer as Bianca reciprocated by placing her arms around her waist. Then before the dark haired woman could reply Maggie leaned in and proceeded to lay a slow raunchy kiss on her girlfriend and lover while the unique bobble dangling in one hand as her other fingers on her other hand teased the the hairs on the back the brunette's neck. _

_Pulling away from the enthralling kiss, "Mmmm, so I take it you like your gift," catching her breath, "and it's for our six month anniversary? Bianca said in a sweet and mildly seductive voice. "Aww babe, I didn't get you anything and I love it. It must have set you back a pretty penny? The auburn haired woman cooed eyeing the item again before lavishing the brunette with another kiss. "Mmmuh...I can really get use to this, and I'm not telling you how much it cost, Bianca smirked then ran her tongue along Maggie's bottom lip, "and stop asking how much the things cost that I buy for you, because you...and Miranda mean more to me than all the money in the world, okay. And I don't need anything, but you and our daughter, ya got it? The brunette ended her declaration with a lingering gaze followed by a deep passionate kiss. _

_"Wow! that was," shaking her head trying to regain her composure, "incredible, you're incredible, thank you soo much, baby, for my gift. And yes, honey, I got it. You're saying that the Munchie and I mean more to you than all the tea in China, than all the chocolate in Belguim, than all the watches in Switzerland," Maggie's response was her typical obscure self and Bianca loved her all the more for it. "Yes. Good. Now let me see it on you," the taller woman lovingly demanded. Bringing Maggie arms from around her neck then placing the timepiece on her left wrist, "It looks beautiful on you, sweetheart. It's just perfect for you," the brunette said with an abundance of love and adoration for the older woman. "You're perfect for me," the tanned woman said as she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and graced her lovers lips once more with an earth~shattering kiss. "Whoa! Now that...was Amazing!" Bianca said in lustful exciting voice then tilted her head to the left and gave a long loving gaze to her soul~mate before diving in for yet another exuberant kiss. ..._

"Maggie...Maggie, are you alright?" Mizette asked with concern as she touched the smaller woman's forearm. The little brunette glancing over at the other woman, whom looked so much like her ex it was scary.

"Oh yeah, I...I'm okay. I guess I kinda zoned out there, huh?

"Oui, a little."

"Anyway, as I was saying before my impromptu blackout a few moments ago, after my class I have to go study then later on this evening and tomorrow morning I'll be in rotation at Necker. But starting Thursday I'm free, since I'll be taking a few days off. I just need a little bit of a break, ya know to try and clear my head and regroup." Maggie offered with her inviting tilted grin.

"I do understand completely, Maggie. Will you be going away, to visit family or friends back home." Upon hearing the word home Maggie became a bit melancholy. Remembering her life with Bianca and Miranda and just how much she missed it.

"Uhm, no, I'm not going home. Listen, since I'm not going anywhere or don't have anything pressing to do for those few days how about you come over for dinner Friday night?" Maggie truly believed that this wasn't the best idea right now given her mindset was constantly focused on Bianca and with Mizette favoring the brunette so much...and well, the little brunette didn't want to say or do anything that would make Mizette uncomfortable. But, in a word Maggie was _**lonely**_ and needed some type of companionship, closeness, she really doesn't want to hurt anyway, but.... "So, how about it, a good dinner and good conversation, come on...say yes." Smiling that smile.

"Oh, alright, I'm not busy Friday night anyway, I accept," the dark haired woman said happily with a smile.

"Great. I think we're gonna have a really good time, you'll see," Maggie declared with a slightly forced smile then turned to look out into the river and once again ruminate about **Bianca**.

_**to be cont...**_


End file.
